The present application relates to transfer paper and, more particularly, to non-silicon heat transfer paper.
Transfer papers have been used to transfer images from the transfer paper to a receiving substrate. For example, a user may transfer an image printed on a transfer paper to a garment, such as a t-shirt, by placing the image on the transfer paper into contact with the garment and applying heat to the transfer paper. Once the transfer paper has reached the required temperature, the image on the transfer paper will transfer to the garment.
Prior art transfer papers have presented disadvantages, including cracking of the image after the image has been transferred to the receiving substrate and the inability to directly iron-on the transfer images before or after a wash cycle. Therefore, there is a need for an improved image transfer paper.